Toonami Time With TOM & Clyde
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: Join Toonami Host TOM & His Drone Cylde 53 As They Aboard the The Absolution & Travel to Every Anime from Toonami Past & Present. They'll face Dangerous Foes, Meet New Friends & Allies And Of course TOM's Way With the Ladies. SO Every Saturday, The Creator Gives you a Better Crossover Fan fiction. We Like to call it, TOONAMI TIME With TOM & Clyde. Rated T For Violence & Language.


(Opening scene (Adventure Time Format) It goes to a dreaded wasteland with Casshern & co. walking then shows Sailor Moon with the sailor Scouts, then shows Deadman Wonderland with Ganta & Scar chain then shows Naruto, Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, Maka & Soul riding an Arceus. then goes into space with the Gundam War then shows the absolution zooming in To TOM with the absolution Crew as he pushes the Button)

Lyrics:

Toonami Time

Come on grab your friends

We'll go to very distant lands

With Clyde 53 the drone

And TOM the Unit

The fun will never end.

It's Toonami Time!

Title: Toonami Time with TOM & Clyde Presents: Episode 1a: HYPERSPACE CRISIS!

It was just another day in the spaceship the Absolution. Home of its captain, Toonami Operations Module, or T.O.M for short. They Just Finished another Toonami Broadcast for Every Toonami Faithful New & Old to see. Right now, our protagonist is busy playing one of the Games he just reviewed in the Absolution's gaming room, Halo 4.

"WHEW!" Said TOM as he kills off the enemies with skill "My Killstreak is off the Charts!" The Toonami Host was having such a blast with the Controls he didn't notice a White Holographic Girl with Spiky Hair Sneaking up from behind him. She Tapped His Shoulder and immediately TOM was Shocked. "GAH! WHO'S THERE?" The Holographic Gilled For it was no other Than Tom's Assistant, SARA.

TOM: "Please, Don't do that again. You scared the Crap out of me"

SARA: "Sorry, I Just had to do that"

TOM: "RRRRright. Anyways what's The Stats on the Absolution?"

SARA: "all Engines are Functioning Normally, Data Transfer process, Stable. Main System Functional"

TOM: "Great, Everything is good as usual. Man, It's Been 4 years Since Toonami's Return! We're doing great! We've got epic new anime like Deadman Wonderland & Bleach. New Speeches from Yours truly. Not to mention the awesome new game reviews we've been doing recently like Halo 4 & Borderlands 2. Whew! SARA. I can say this as many times as I want! Toonami's Back Bitches!"

SARA, Annoyed by TOM's Saying of "Toonami's Back, itches" Replies "Yes, You've said that to me, one too many times already TOM."

Soon, An Alarm was Beeping

TOM: "Well, spoke too soon on the 100% part. SARA, man the stations. Alert the cyldes. We'll need all the help we can get!"

SARA: "On it!"

(Music: Kurayami kara no Tsukai-New Mobile Report Gundam W OPERATION 1)

With that said TOM rushed to the plotting room of the absolution. as he sat on his chair and pushed the button where what seems to be a distress call.

_"Wonder who could be calling us at this time?_" TOM Thought. He got the signal but all he could hear was garbled speech that was very hard to decipher. "HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?" all TOM heard was "P...Please...He-he-help-us-s-s-s-s-...we...ne-e-e -e-d-you-".The Signal went flat.

TOM:"Damn! That can't be good! SARA!"

SARA appeared out of nowhere.

SARA: "What is it, TOM?"

TOM: "Fasten your seatbelts! Time to Hit Hyperspace! Hopefully we won't get trapped like last time."

So the fearless captain pushed the button and The Absolution went into Hyperspace for who knows where it'll take our heroes?

* * *

(In Hyperspace)

In The Hyperspace Portal, The Absolution travels at hypersonic speeds as it goes to a world unlike any other. All of A sudden, inside the ship there was Alarms sounding louder than a rock concert. TOM Asked "SARA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" "For some reason, the engines are offline & the main systems been corrupted." SARA replied.

"Crap! Not this guy again" said TOM was he was referring to his previous enemy from the TIE (Total intermission Event) "Trapped in Hyperspace" SARA Told him "I'm afraid it's not him this time." Soon a bright light flash upon the Absolution. Only fate can tell what happen to the Toonami Crew and the Absolution.

(Music Ends)

* * *

(Meanwhile in another world that you readers are familiar with)

(Music: Bulma's Birthday Party-DRAGON BALL Z BATTLE OF GODS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK)

It was another busy day at Capsule corp. The sales were skyrocketing like birds as the people bought every one of their products. Later at the Top Building of Capsule Corp. we find Bulma Briefs, Company owner & Wife of Prince Vegeta. Busy as usual on her computer. "Geez, Every day is the same day as usual. It's nothing but work, work, work and even more work." Bulma complained as she worked on her computer. "Well, at least Goku and the others are having a good time without me"

Speaking of Goku & His Friends, At The Kame House. Our Heroes are Whipping up one Hell of a Feast & already Goku is Gulping them down like there's no tomorrow. Chichi Sighed as she complained to her husband "Geez, You really should learn to slow down on your food, Goku. God Forbid. What if you choke?" Goku Gave a Laugh as he replies to his wife. "Don't worry Chichi, I'll be Fine! Besides! I can't help myself around this tasty food!" Vegeta watching as his rival eating like a glutton was already disgusted. "TCH! HOW DISGUSTING! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR? Pathetic i say" Vegeta Insulted.

(music fades)

Suddenly a portal from another dimension ripped open from the atmosphere & coming out of it was the Spaceship the absolution coming out & crash landing on the shore. The Z Fighters are in shock of what they just saw.

Krillin:"Whu-Whu-WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Yajirobe:"Looks like some kind of spaceship"

Chaotzu:"I wonder what kind of Alien Lives here?"

Yamcha: "Could be a Friend or an enemy"

Trunks: "Shut up, Yamcha"

Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Automatically as he yells "WHATEVER'S INSIDE SHOWS NO CONCERN TO ME! LET'S BLOW IT TO SMITHEREENS WHILE WE STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!" Goku let out his hand to block the Former Prince of all Saiyans as he saw someone coming out. "WAIT! Someone's Inside" The Some one was no other Than TOM Who was Damaged after the crash landing Hyperspace did to him & his ship. Everyone was in shock.

Goten:"hehe, WOW! It's a Robot!"

Buu: "Buu wants to see if it dispenses chocolate.

Soon, TOM Spoke "H-h-help.."

The Z Fighters were in confusing as they heard the injured robot talking to them.

Goku: "sorry pal, Can't hear a word you just said"

TOM: "I said...help..."

TOM Passes out on the sandy shore and soon Goku & the other's rushed to his aid. Piccolo said" "from the looks of it, seems like he doesn't have not much time!" "Damn! We Gotta get him to Bulma's to get him repaired! STAT!" Krillin Suggested

and so our heroes head on to Capsule Corp to get TOM Fix. Can they beat the Clock?

* * *

Title: Toonami Time With TOM & Clyde Presents: Episode 1B: TOKU VS. MAJIN CELL

At The Capsule Corp Building, The Z Fighters Entered into Bulma's Office where she was Busy at the Moment.

Bulma: "huh? Guys What are doing here? I'm Busy At the Moment!"

Krillin: "We Can Explain Later! Right Now We're Suffering a Crisis here!"

Krillin Showed Bulma A Damaged & Broken TOM Who was running out of time.

Bulma Was in Shocked as she asked "My God! What happened?"

Goku: "No Time to Explain! Fix him up Quickly!"

With Haste, TOM was Fixed up By Bulma in the nick of time.

(19 Minutes Later)

(Music: Yuga na Hirusagari-Dragon Ball Kai OST 2) 

TOM Was Rebooted as he woke up to see that he was in a Lab.

TOM: "Where Am I?"

Bulma came to see that TOM Was Awake. "ahh, So You're Finally Up huh?

TOM Replied "No Kidding." He Then Asked "Where Am I? What is this Place?" Bulma Replied. " Oh You're In My Workplace In Capsule Corp. You were really beaten down So i had to Fix you up as fast as i can. I have to say. I Never Seen Technology like Yours." TOM responded "What can i say, I'm One of a Kind. Name's Toonami Operations Module or TOM for Short. Nice to meet you...uhh"

Bulma: "Bulma Briefs! That's My Name!"

TOM: "Bulma Briefs..., Catchy"

Bulma: "Well now that you're Fixed. Time for you to meet My Friends & The Ones That Saved your life."

TOM: "Sounds Like a Plan"

* * *

Outside Capsule Corp. The Z Fighters Waited For Bulma To fix up their New Friend. "impatiently Yamcha Asked "tch! What's Taking Bulma So Long?" Goku answered him " Don't Worry So Much Yamcha, I'm Sure Bulma's had him fixed in no time.!" Piccolo Questions About TOM "who was that guy?" Trunks added "and what's with the weird Spaceship? Is he an Alien or something?" Gohan inferred He Can't Be one of Frieza's Henchmen, Or part of The Red Ribbon Army." Vegeta shouted " I DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS! I SAY HE'S A THREAT TO US ALL! HE COULD DESTROY THE PLANET FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

Krillin: "We Can't Judge a Book by it Cover Just yet. We Need to know more about this guy. Who knows He Could be our Ally or our Enemy."

Goku: "we'll just wait & See!"

Speak of The Devil, Bulma came out with the Building with A up and Running TOM.

Bulma: "Hey Guys! He's all fixed!"

The Z Fighters Turned around as they Saw the Results of Bulma's Progress.

TOM: "So..What's up?"

Krillin: "Woah..."

Tien: "Freaky"

Goku: "You must be New Here, I'm Goku."

TOM: "of course I know You're Name, Goku."

Goku: "huh?"

TOM: "Yeah, I Aired one of the Best Anime's Here on my spaceship the Absolution."

Krillin: "WAIT! SO YOU MEAN TO TELL US. THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE FROM ANOTHER WORLD WATCHING US?!"

TOM: "Well...It's Complicated. I'll explain later. Name's TOM By the Way."

Goku: "hey T.O.M., Name's Goku!"

Krillin: "I'm Krillin"

Gohan: "I'm Gohan"

After 10 minutes of introductions (because I know you readers are gonna get bored already) TOM Showed The Z fighters the Absolution which was already in ruin after the crash landing.

Goku Whistled As he said "Man, That was some crash landing you had there". Trunks said as he was in awe "WOW! I NEVER SEEN A SPACESHIP LIKE THAT LOOKS COOL!" Goten Agreed "I Agree!" "it's Not like the ones we have here" Said Krillin. Vegeta, His Arrogant Self as usual said "BAH! Looks like a pile of junk if you ask me!"

TOM: "This "Pile of Junk" Here is known as the Absolution! I had it for quite a while now. Sure it had a few upgrades now & so. But, It's still my Ship after all. I Hope SARA & the Clydes are Okay.."

Soon, Coming out from the Ship's Door was a Cydle 53 Drone, All Scracted up & Beaten. It's Lucky that it survived. "Hey what's that?" Gohan pointed."it's looks like some kind of robot bug thing." Said Krillin "A BUG?! EWEWEWRWEW SQUISH IT!SQUISH IT!SQUISH IT!SQUISH IT!SQUISH IT!SQUISH IT!SQUISH IT!" Yelled a very panicked Videl & Bulma who were very scared of the drone. TOM Told them "Calm down! It's just one of my Drones, Clyde 53. He Also had a lot of upgrades in my Time. Man, I'm Glad this little guy's okay. You know where SARA is?" The Drone Shook its head & Pointed to The mount where SARA is.

TOM: "Man, It would be impossible to get her out from there. The Ship needs to be repaired at it's full power in order to get her back. Bulma, Can you fix it?

Bulma: "I'm Not sure But i'll Try, In the Meantime, Goku, Why not show T.O.M Around the Place Will Ya?"

Goku: "No Problem! Come on T.O.M. I'll show you around!"

And So With The Assistance of Goku and his Friends, T.O.M. & Clyde was given a full tour to the Earth of Dragon Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Distant Planet, The 1st Villain of the Majin Buu Saga, Badabi used a new a New Spell to escape from Hell & Took Cell & Frieza With Him. "well, Looks like Phase 1 is Finally complete!" Said Badabi. "Now All we Have to do is phase 2 of the Plan." Frieza Added. "We get that Robot & Use him to Power-up So we can get revenge on Goku & his Saiyan Pals!" Cell Concluded.

Badabi: "Gentlemen, Brace Yourselves! WE'RE HEADING BACK TO EARTH!"

with 3 evil laughters the villains were transported by Badabi back to earth where our heroes will face certain doom.

* * *

Kame House

Meanwhile at the Kame House, The Z Fighters,TOM & Clyde paid Master Roshi a Little Vist

Master Roshi: "So...you must be the new visitor Goku must be talking about T.O.M. if i'm correct?"

T.O.M.: "YEP! The One & Only!"

Master Roshi: "I see, What brings you to Earth?"

T.O.M:"Well i got this transmission from an unknown source & It Lead me here. I was wondering if you guys sent it?"

Trunks: "Last time i checked, Mom never did never sent a transmission."

Goku: "I never worked with these things so i can't be sure."

(Music Changes: A New Foe Rears His Head-Dragon Ball Kai OST III)

T.O.M. thought about this for a second "Then that must mean.." Soon he noticed what's going on & began to run out "_CRAP! IT'S A SET UP!_" "Hey! Where you going?" Krillin Asked. "We didn't even set up lunch yet" said a very hungry Goku. "Guys! That explains why i'm here! Someone set me up!" The Z fighters were shocked of what's really going."Who would do such a thing?" Yamcha asked. Soon 3 Fearful figures came before them & landed on shore. Badabbi,Friza & Cell.

Chaotzu: "I Can't believe it...it's-"

Gohan: "Badabi!"

Vegeta: "Frieza!"

Trunks: "and Cell!"

T.O.M.: "So That's the guys that set me up! I knew something was fishy about that Transmission!"

Cell: "Hphm, Well you must be TOM, I'm Well aware that you're the one that aired our defeats in the past chapters?"

Krillin: "since when do Villains break the 4th wall?"

Vegeta: "Since that idiot guy of an Creator made That Poofy Rat & his friends."

Badabi: "Now that you're here, We're gonna tear you limb from LIMB!"

Goku: "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Frieza: "hmm? So You really have a Death Wish do ya? Don't Worry! We'll make sure it comes TRUE!"

Frieza Let out a wave of Destructo-Disk at our heroes. Soon Tien,Chaotzu, Master Roshi "YOU GUYS GET TOM BACK TO THE ABSOLUTION!" Tien yelled. "We'll Take it from here!" Master Roshi yelled as he was reaching his Max Power Form. "All right, we're counting on you guys!" Said Goku "Come on TOM! We Have to get you out of here!" "No need to tell me twice" TOM Responded. the Moment Goku used his Instant Transmission to Wrap TOM,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten & the rest of the Z Fighters to Bulma's Location.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Badabi Yelled "Cell! Let's Go! In the Meantime Frieza. I'm Gonna power you up a bit! Along with a Few Friends of mine!" With his Magic Badabi Summoned 2 Past Enemies from Goku's Past, King Cold & Cooler. But this time, Something seems different about them. They all have M signs on their forehead along with Frieza himself having that logo. Afterwards Cell used the same technique Goku used & Teleport to hunt Down The Heroes. Looks like Tien, Chaotzu & Roshi are in a heap of trouble here. Can They Buy them some time to fix TOM'S Ship?

* * *

The Fixed Absolution

Meanwhile, Bulma Had just put the final touches of the Absolution & was beat. "Whew! Took me awhile," said the hard inventor of Capsule corp "This Place looks good as new. Better call the Boys Telling them The ship's-" Soon SARA, Fully Operational tapped Bulma's Shoulder & Asked "What are you doing?" Bulma in an instant Shriek as she asked "WHO ARE YOU?!"

SARA: "I'm SARA. Who are you and what are you doing?"

Bulma: " we'll I'm Bulma Briefs, I'm the one that fixed your ship!"

SARA: " I see, have you seen a Unit that happens to go by the name-"

Bulma: "T.O.M.?"

SARA replied "yes, but how-" "it's a long story you see-"Soon she was interrupted by Goku via Instant Transmission who appeared before SARA & Bulma who shrieked. "EP! well T-That was fast! What are doing here so early?" Bulma asked.

TOM: "No Time to explain, SARA WE HAVE TO GO!"

Gohan: "You may not believe it but some old enemies came for a Visit, Badabi,Cell & Freiza!"

Bulma: "Those 3? But how-"

Goku: "I'm Not sure either, But TOM Has to leave or else-"

Suddenly a Boom came in a nearby city.

Krillin: "Crap! They're here!"

(Music: Denouement-Dragonball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi)

The Crew came out of the Room to See the city in peril by Badabi & his Controlled Minions which consists of Bojack,Lord Slug, Garlic Junior, Dr. Gero, Broly, Turles

Yamcha: "MAN! WHAT WE GONNA DO?"

Trunks: "WHAT ELSE?"

Gohan: "WE FIGHT THEM!"

Piccolo: "LET'S DO THIS!"

The Rest of the Z Fighters with the exception of Buu & Goku came charging at Badabi & his 2 kids enter their Fusion Form & began to charge at Bojack First, Krillin is Facing Bojack While Gohan Takes care of Broly. Piccolo fights Slug. Yamcha Takes Care of Dr. Gero & Garlic Junior. Vegeta Faces Turles & Super Android 13. The Fights were big like any other DBZ Battle.

Soon Cell Transported in front TOM & Goku, Is this The End?

TOM: "NO GOOD!

Bulma: "WE'RE TRAPPED!"

Badabi: "HEHE! YOU FOOLS ARE TOO LATE! THIS THE PART WHERE YOU ALL DIE!"

Before Badabi could do anything Buu Used his Freeze Shower Breath to stop him. "Buu will take care of Bad Guy! You take TOM out of Here" Said the Big Pink Fighter & soon Badabi & Buu began their fight from an unknown location. TOM was considering leaving but he then thought to himself. "_What am i doing? I can't leave them like this? They helped me once before. Time i return the favor!_"

TOM went back in his ship to get his weapons. Meanwhile Outside Goku & Cell have their reunion battle this time it's to protect TOM from his clutches. The Battle was more fierce than the last one in the Cell Saga. Soon thin the Midst of it TOM Came Charging at Cell With his Trident he used In Toonami: Endgame. "HERE IT COMES!" Yelled The Robot. "WAIT! TOM STOP!" Goku Warned.

Cell: "oh? So TOM wants to play too? Interesting! NOW WE CAN REALLY HAVE FUN!"

This was it, TOM VS. CELL. The Battle of the Bots! TOM came in with the first strike. He Grazed Cell by the Cheek. "hphm weak" Cell Insulted "Let me show you a REAL ATTACK!" Soon Cell Did his Perfect Combination, Then a Perfect Ray Attack & Soon he tossed him in the AI & launched him to the ground.

Bulma: "TOM! NO!"

Cell came down and stomped on the Robot as he said "maybe if I absorb you, TOM. I shall finally achieve my NEW ULTIMATE PERFECT FORM"

TOM:" uhh you might not want to do that. I taste pretty horrible, not to mention I smell phew! Massive B.O."

Cell: "we'll just see about that!"

As Cell's Tail opens he absorbs TOM inside and the hole closes. Soon the rest of the Z Fighters Noticed & looked at Cell

Krillin: "NO!"

Goku: "TOM!"

Cell: "hmmm, taste like-huh?"

Soon, Tom made his way to Cell's digestive system and was puked out

TOM: "ugh! You really need to go on a diet. I think Humans aren't the best type to eat. And learn to get a breath mint will ya?"

Cell was amazed at the actions TOM did & was shocked "_impossible...No Other Android can't break out from my Body With the exception of Android 16, But Still..._" Soon reinforcements have arrived consisting of Videl,Hercule,Android 16 to assist our heroes in the fight. (By Assisting Hercule was hiding in a Corner)

(Music Changes to The Braveheart Challenges the Strong Encore-Dragon Ball Z Kai)

Cell notices the reinforcements coming down from below, he watches as shouts "NO! THIS CAN BE! You!" He points at T.O.M. who is still covered in Cell goo. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU'RE AS GOOD AS SCRAP METAL!" Cell was ready to give T.O.M. another beating,At that moment Vegeta Charged at Cell with all of his Might, sending him to the road.

"Wow...Thanks for saving me, Vegeta." Said T.O.M. As he thanked him "BAH! Don't take it the wrong way, Robot!" Vegeta responded "I Only did it to get payback on this bastard for what he did to me last time i fought him! And I'LL MAKE SURE HE STAYS DEAD!"

Vegeta Charged at him with full force. Beating him with all of his might. But lknowing Cell, He has a few tricks up his sleeve. Cell began to block his blows as he elbowed his shoulder, dislocating in the process. At the moment, knocking him out. "VEGETA! NO!" cried out his blue haired wife.

"Tch! We Gotta end this fight now!" Said Piccolo.

"but how?" Gohan asked.

At the midst of Panic, T.O.M. Came up with one last idea. "GUYS! I Got a Plan! It could be crazy but it could work"

"Like we have a choice?" Videl shouted

the group huddled as the listen to what TOM had to say.

T.O.M.:"Alright this might sound weird what if Me & Tom can merge with Fusion?"

The Group stood silent as they laugh, "Wow! I have to admit! You're a funny guy TOM!" said Krillin. "MAN, THIS GUY CAN MAKE HILARIOUS JOKES!" Hercule suggested.

"ROBOT MAN MAKE BUU LAUGHING!" said Buu.

"Ugh...You're right the plan does su-" Goku soon interrupted him as he said "Why not give it a try?"

Everyone: "EH?!"

"Are you crazy, Dad?" Gohan asked

"There's no way that can work!" said Tien

"Are you sure you're okay, Goku?" asked Chichi "That Cell must have hit you to hard on that noggin?"

"Trust me!" said Goku "it's our last option, Besides Vegeta is the only one that can do fusion! And he's knocked out!"

"Dude's got a point" Yajirobe agreed

"TOM, I Don't care how farfetched this sounds! You gotta fuse with Goku!" Master Roshi told him "It could be our final Trump Card!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Replied TOM "Okay Goku! I'm ready! How Do i do this again?"

"Simple" Goku Explained "Each of our energies must be at the same level! It's the only way to obtain a perfect form!"

"Power's must be equal, check!" said TOM as he get's ready "Do we still have to do that dance?"

Goku: "Still have to do that dance"

T.O.M: "Like i have a choice, Okay, Let's do this!"

as said TOM & Goku got into the pose as they begin the dance and yelled "FFFFUUUUUSION! HA!" As both of their fingers touched a flashing light appeared and The 2 warriors became one. It's appearance is Mecha armor with Goku's Clothing color, The Bands Blue with TOM's insignia and at the head Goku's hair & TOM's Head with a built in analyzer. The Visor glowed as it showed Goku's Eyes.

(Music: The Lone Warrior-Dragon Ball Kai OST III)

"Woah...I Can't believe it!" Said Krillin

"it Worked!" said Trunks & Goten

"This is some weird kind of trick!" Said Hercule

"does everything had to be a magic trick to you dad?" Videl asked

"whew...This Body looks sick!" said the warrior. "Deserves a cool name don't ya think?"

"Save the naming for later" Said SARA "You have other things to worry about!"

"Hmm? How does this sound? GoM! No wait..that's a sucky name..." said the warrior "HOW ABOUT TOKU? YEAH! That's a badass name!"

"WOULD YOU JUST GO ALREADY?!" Shouted SARA & Chichi

"Alright alright! I'm going...geez.." said Toku as he called himself. Toku flew off as he faced Cell in battle "ALRIGHT CELL! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE A TASTE OF ASS KICKING FROM TOKU!"

"HA! Fusinging with a weak module like him?" Cell said in an insulting manner "this should be easy! i can beat you both at once!"

as the 2 charged at each other, Toku made first blood as he hit him with a powerful punch. "no way..." Cell thought "Did he get stronger?" soon, Toku gave a series of powerful combos & powerful Ki & Plasma shots.

"HEH! HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW!" Yeled Toku as he deliver a leg sweep followed by a knee attack to the chin at Cell. Soon he Grabbed his leg and Swung him to a building followed by a volley of Plasma Shots & Energy shots.

"Impossible! That Monkey fused with that piece of scrap metal!" yelled Frieza.

Before Frieza could change at him Badabi put his staff in front of him as he shook his head. "oh No...Let The Fool fight cell, But if he's gonna do it, I think i can give Cell a little power boost!"

With that said Badabi gave Cell a power boost, Soon Cell had an M Shape on his forehead as he began to power up. "Thanks Badabi! This will be enough to finish him!"

Soon, Cell began to block attacks & Began to deliver his own set of Combos and tossed Toku to a building. "TOKU!" yelled Krillin. Vegeta woke up only to find out that TOM fused with Goku to fight Cell.

Vegeta:"What the hell's going on?!"

Trunks: "Dad! You're alive!"

Vegeta: "Of course i am you fool! Why wouldn't i be?"

"You wouldn't believe what happening,Vegeta!" Said Krillin "Goku fused with TOM!"

"WHAT?!" said Vegeta, He looked to the sky as he saw the newly transformed warrior he scoffed as he said "GAH! That Scrap Metal fused with Kakarot as a last resort huh?"

"But it looks like it won't last!" said Andriod 16 "That Guy gave Cell more Power! and who knows what will happen?!"

Soon Cell Tossed him to a field as he fired an energy shot, blowing it up.

"hang in there,Dad!" yelled Gohan

"Just a little More!" yelled Hercule.

"TOM! GOKU!" yelled Krillin

At that moment, Toku's Visor Glowed with Goku's Eyes as it rises from the smoke & began his counter attack. "WHAT?!" YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" Yelled Cell

"AND STILL BREATHING!" Yelled Toku. The Battle was Extreme as both Fighters exchanged blows after blow, Blast after blast, kick to kick and Punch to punch.

"Amazing!" Said Choatzu

"That power!" said Yamcha

"_is this the power of the chosen fighter knowns as the God of The Absolution?!" B_adabi thought _"This is bad...The Master won't be happy about this!"_

Soon it was down to the final hour as both fighters, equally wounded & down to their last bit of energy."This is it! the Moment I've Been waiting for!" yelled Cell. "I SHALL TAKE YOU OUT ONCE & FOR ALL!" He formed a circular motion with his hands & stooped as he cupped them together & charged up all of his energy. "DIE! YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!"

* * *

(in The Mind of Toku)

"THIS IS BAD!" Said TOM "At This rate, if he uses that attack, We're done for!"

"Don't worry!" Said Goku "LET'S GIVE IT ALL WE GOT!"

* * *

Soon Toku powered up as he cupped his hand and began gathering energy, it's color was Turquiose & Light Blue Merged to one. "COME ON! MORE POWER!" Yelled Toku

"Looks like Toku needs our help!" said Tien

"You Guys know what to do!" Yelled Piccolo

(music: HERO -short ver.- -FLOW)

"We're counting on you,Toku!" yelled Videl as every DBZ Hero raised their hands as the energy from Toku's side is glowing with more power.

"FINISH IT!" Yelled Vegeta

"What? No! yelled Cell. "This Can Be!"

"Oh YES IT IS!" Yelled Toku "NOW TAKE THIS! ABSOLUTION KAMEHAMEHA!"

Cell: "Perfect Solar KAMEHAMEHA!"

The 2 Combo attacks collide with each other as the world began to shake.t ver

_"That Power! He Really is...the one!"_ Badabi thought

As the attacks go on a full course with each other, Cell pushed back with more force as Toku struggles to push back. "IT'S OVER. BOY! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Cell boasted with an evil laugh

"NOT IF I GOT ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Yell Toku as he uses the last bit of energy to push back the attack with more force

Cell: "No! THIS CAN'T BE! NO! NO! NO!"

Soon Cell was blasted to bits, signifying his 3rd death.

The Villains Were shocked to see that much power being shown in the Fusion form of T.O.M & Goku. Frieza was furious as he said. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE WAITING!" Badabi puts his hand in front of Frieza Again as he said "Leave it! We'll revive him next time we come here...THIS IS NOT OVER, MODULE! WE WILL BE BACK!"

(Music Ends)

With that said, Badabi & the rest of the villains fled. The Winds rustles as Toku looks to the sky..

Krillin: "Woah...We Won!"

Toku Smirked he looked up to the sky & said "Heh! THAT WAS AWESOME! We should do this again somet-" soon, the two reverted to their separate bodies as they levitated down on the ground.

"man...That was incredible..i thought it'll never work!" Said T.O.M. "Thanks for helping me out, Goku"

"Not a problem,TOM!" Goku replied soon they fainted on the floor.

Krillin: "T.O.M.! GOKU!"

Vegeta scoffed as he said "Fools"

* * *

Meanwhile in another planet, The Villains returned in front of them was a screen & a Robotic like figure

(Music:The Earth's Crisis-DRAGON BALL Z BATTLE OF GODS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK)

Badabi: "Master! Sorry for the delay. The plan was a failure, But we discovered something quite interesting.."

Soon the Figure punched the wall with great Force as he yelled "WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU FAILED TO KIDNAP THE MODULE?! IT WAS AN EASY JOB! I SEE YOU LOST CELL! CARE TO EXPLAIN?!"

"But Sir, What happened was that Sayian merged with him & obtained some kind of power!" Frieza told him.

The Screen turned on to show another Virus like Creature as he spoke "A New power?"

"It was from that legacy you told us earlier, about the God of the Absolution?" Badabi told him

"So the Legend is true huh?' Said the Robot, The shadows dissipates to show The Robotic Space Pirate, Orcelot Rex in a new body & The Screen shows a Virus by the name,Swayzak.

"I Never knew that module was like the legend says..." Swayzak told to Rex

"me neither" Rex replied "This makes things more interesting because now it'll be our chance to get revenge on that module after what he did to us!"

"so what now?" asked Turles

"What's our next plan, Boss?" Broly asked the 2 villains.

"Simple..." Orclet Rex told them "We follow that Robot & DESTROY HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

With that said, The 2 Villains gave an evil laugh as their mission began.

* * *

(Music: Eternal Universe (Parting)-DRAGON BALL Z BATTLE OF GODS ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK)

Meanwhile back in The DBZ World, after moments of Resting, Feasts & Enjoyment. Everyone came to T.O.M.'s Farewell meeting

"sucks that you had to leave, T.O.M." Said Yamcha

"You sure can't stay? For a little longer?" Chichi asked

"Sorry guys" T.O.M. Responded "I love to stay, But i got fans up there and besides the show can't start without me, ya know?"

"He's got a point you know" Said Roshi "well it's been nice knowing ya, TOM!" said Goten "come back some other time!" yelled Trunks

"Thanks! And i will! When the world doesn't need saving of course." Said TOM before he could go-

"WAIT!" Yelled Goku

(music Stops)

Everyone:"huh?"

"What is it, Goku?" asked Tien

"something happened i should know?" said TOM

"I got the word from King Kai That our enemies might come back here for TOM again!" Goku annou*nced.

(Music: Senun-Dragon Ball Kai OST 2)

"Looks like i can't stay for long after all.." said T.O.M.

"what are we gonna do?" said Choatzu

"After all the hell we've been through!" Piccolo yelled.

The place was silent with fear for a few minutes. Soon, Goku had an idea. "I KNOW! Why not me, Vegeta,Piccolo & Krillin come long to Escape with TOM While The Rest of us stay here & protect the earth!"

"HUH?! You're leaving?!" asked Bulma

"Nuh-uh! You're not leaving again! What if you die again?" asked Chichi

"Don't worry, I'll be alright!" Goku told his wife as he gave her a kiss. "Gohan, Make sure you take things from here!"

"No problem Dad!" Gohan Replied

With that said, Goku, Piccolo & Krillin went inside the Absolution, T.O.M. saw that Vegeta was standing with his back to them. "VEGETA! LET'S GO!" Yelled T.O.M. "FORGET IT! THERE'S NO WAY, I'M COMING ALONG ON YOUR JOYRIDE! HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME!"

(Music: Assiah Fantasia Second Movement Tomorrow is another day-Blue Exorcist OST 1)

"Geez, is he always like this?" Asked T.O.M.

"You have no idea" Krillin replied "VEGETA! LET'S GO!"

Piccolo yelled "IF YOU STAY, GOKU'S GONNA BE STRONGER ALONG THE TRIP!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta turned as he flew to the absolution entrance. "Consider it done! Don't think I'm coming along to help you, Scrap Metal! I'm doing this so i can train in order to defeat Kakarot!"

T.O.M.: "yeah yeah, save that for later! SARA! What's The stats?"

"All engines ready to go, T.O.M." SARA Replied. The Team rushed to the plotting room & pushed a button "Fasten your seatbelts, guys! We're going for one hell of a ride!"

"what Seatb-"

Before Krillin could finish, The Absolution started up as it rises from the ground to the sky and began to wrap into space to hyperspace. The Z Crew watched as our travelers went far beyond.

_"Be safe...Dad...Don't worry, I'll protect the earth with all i got!" _Gohan thought

* * *

(in Hyperspace)

(Music: Chaser! ~Synth. Ver.~ - Dragon Ball Kai OST 2)

Everyone stood (Except Krillin who held on to something) as The Absolution goes through Hyperspace, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" asked Vegeta "DON'T WORRY IT'S NATURAL!" Said TOM Soon, the same thing that happened to TOM when he enter the DBZ Universe started to happen again.

"That can't be good!" Said Krillin

"NOW WHAT?!" said Piccolo

"I THINK WE'RE EXITING YOUR WORLD THROUGH HYPERSPACE!" Said TOM  
"What?" Said Goku

"Yeah! That's what i think! It's how i got there in the first place!" said TOM "Now Brace Yourselves!"

Soon The Absolution exited Hyperspace & began to warp to The Toonami-verse

* * *

"whew, Glad that's over...Thanks for sticking with me guys." said TOM "I don't what i do if i stuck around. who knows those guys might be tracking me down..and whatever happened there...who those when it'll happen again"

Soon 4 heroes went to a huddle as they discussed:

"Well?" Asked Goku

"We Can't leave him here, He Needs our help!" said Krillin

"BAH! Let that crap robot handle this himself! We Have problems back home after all" Said Vegeta

"Need a reminder, Those guys weren't after us. They're after him." Said Piccolo "So unless you have plans, we have to stay here & make sure he doesn't get killed by those guys."

"I Agree, besides who knows what kind of powerful enemies he run into?" said Krillin

"I wonder if he has any food?" Goku asked

"Now's the time you're hungry?" said Krillin,

The Team broke the huddle as they came to T.O.M.

T.O.M.: "well?"

(Music: Yushi No Gaisen-Dragon Ball Kai OST 2)

"Well, TOM, We've been wondering" Krillin asked him as he was rubbing his head "Can we join your crew?"

"Join me? Well, no one asked me to do that before...eh, why not?" TOM Replied "But what about your friends back home?"

"Don't worry, they're the type of guys that never give up!" said Goku "besides my son is there, Being my successor!"

TOM: "True.."

"And whoever's causing this, Must be after you!" Said Piccolo "so consider us as your Personal bodyguards!"

"Bodyguards huh?" TOM scratched his head as he said "I Like that! You guys are in!"

"Whew! This is awesome!" Said Krillin "soon Goku's Stomach began to growl "uhh where can i get some food?" he asked

Vegeta sighed as he said "That's Our Kakarot for ya! Always Hungry! Idiot!"

T.O.M.:"Well, SARA, Looks like we got ourselves a Crew!"

SARA: "Yes we do! So that means?"

T.O.M.: "It means things will get more interesting here!"

and so our Adventure Begins for heroes! So…What Time is it? TOONAMI TIME!

-Toonami Time With T.O.M. & Clyde Episode 1B End-

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here it is folks! my newest fanfic series!  
TOONAMI TIME WITH TOM & Cylde!

A gift from me to Toonami!

Happy birthday Toonami!

Finally Finished Episode 1!

Rushed yes

Changing

too tired to

Look out for Episode 2!

Next Episode synopis  
Next Time! The Toonami Crew Landed in the Naruto World! But Chaos Reigns as 2 of TOM's Old Enemies Resurface to destroy him with a little help from Naruto's Old Enemies. Luckily Naruto & his team joins TOM in the Fight! Now TOM Must team up with the Orange Ninja as they Fight their enemies. Will victory be theirs or score one for Rex & his Team? Find out Next time on Toonami Time With T.O.M. & Clyde!

TOM,SARA & the Clyde's from Toonami (c) Cartoon Network & [adult swim]  
DBZ Characters (C) Akira Toriyama (Bird Studio) :iconakiratoriyamaplz: ,Funimation Entertainment,Toei Animation, VIZ Media & Shonen Jump


End file.
